But Sensei
by mistyamethyst1312
Summary: Gai goes off on a mission leaving Kakashi to train Lee. Contains yaoi lemon. Please read. I'm not very good with summeries.


A/N: Ok first thing first I don't really like this couple just had to write it. (The idea hit me and wouldn't leave me alone.) I can write almost any pairing so um well I do. I do take couple requests so if you want me write a couple I will. Well um yeah here goes. Oh and my constant co-author is helping me.

Lee: Miss Amie to preserve the power youth you must say it.

Amie: Lee what the hell are you talking about?

Lee: You absolutely must say it.

Amie: Huh? Blank look

Lee: The disclamer Miss Amie.

Amie: Oh that why didn't you just say so?

Lee: I did!!

Amie: I do not own Naruto. Wish I did but probly not gonna happen.

But Sensei

Chapter One

"But I don't want Kakashi to train me." Lee whines to Gai.

"My adorable Lee I must go. This is an important mission. As my rival Kakashi should be strong enough to train you while I'm gone." Gai says with a sparkly smile and a thumbs up. He hugs Lee and walks off waving dramaticly.

"Bye Gai Sensei." Lee cries waving back.

"Meet me at the training field at midnight." Kakashi tells Lee.

"But Sensei why so late?" Lee asks turning around and seeing Kakashi already gone. Sighing Lee heads home to take a nap so he won't be tired later during training.

(Midnight at the training field)

Lee is doing push-ups waiting for Kakashi because he is late. "Damn Sensei. Why can't he come on time?" Lee thinks to himself. After 15 minutes of waiting there is a sudden gust of wind blowing millions of leaves in the air. (A/N: You know how he and Sasuke enter the Chunin exam place.)

"Finnally. You're late sensei." Lee mumbles.

"Sorry slept in." Kakashi says with a shrug.

Lee whisper quietly, "Lazy.

"50 laps around the training field, ten of which without your weights." Kakashi says sitting down and pulling out his book.

"Yes sensei." Lee says taking off at top speed.

(50 laps later)

"Done." Lee says collapsing beside a reading Kakashi.

"Good." Kakashi says putting his book away and standing up. "Now you catch me." He says disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Shit." Lee whines taking off to catch Kakashi. Searching for the sensei Lee notices a book. Carefull of traps Lee edges closer. The book is kakashi's Come Come Paradise. As most kids in the village he has never looked at one so he opens it.

Forgetting about Kakashi he sits down and begans to read the perverted book.

Unknown to Lee, Kakashi watches as the boy begains to blush at the vivid details of the book

"Enjoying my book?" A voice asks out of no where.

Lee nearly jumps out of his skin tight spandex and his skin alike and drops the book guiltily, "Um I well… that is… it was just sitting there and I ….well I was curious. I mean I've never read one and….uh all the kids are curious what they are about. You're always reading it so I thought that they must be good. I just…." Lee rambles until Kakashi's lips press roughly to his own.

His body is already effected by what he was reading reacts strongly to Kakashi's kiss. He threads his fingers though Kakashi's hair pulling him closer. He shoves his tongue into Kakashi's mouth trying to coax the older man's tongue out to play.

Kakashi smiles slightly into the kiss at how aggressive the boy is being. He pulls the younger boy into his lap groaning when Lee's hip brushes he's arousal.

Lee hearing him groan moves his hips rubbing himself against Kakashi.

Kakashi groans again harshly kissing Lee's ear he whispers, "I take it Gai has trained you in more then just taijutsu.

Suddenly Lee's eyes widen and he pushes himself off Kakashi's lap. "I.. I've got to go." Lee says taking of at full speed.

"Shit. I guess I shouldn't have mentioned Gai." Kakashi says looking down sadly at the bulge in his pants. "I guess I should take care of this." He says unzipping his pants. (A/N: Thought I was going to go into detail of Kakashi and his hand didn't you. Admit it you did. Oh well maybe another time.)

(A minute later at Lee's house.) (A/N: Lee lives alone.)

Lee yanks his front door open, hurries inside, and then slams it shut. He leans heavily against the door panting for breath. Lee yells at himself mentally. "Why the hell did I do that? I don't want Kakashi. I don't even like Kakashi. Oh Gai how could I do that? What am I going to do? Training is going to be awkward now. Damn it I'm still all hot from that damn kiss."

Kakashi is leaning against the other side of the door and he smiles listening to Lee talk to himself. "Nice to know I have you so flustered Lee." Kakashi thinks.

Hitting his head softly against the door Lee groans. I'm not going to be able to sleep till I take care of this." Lee walks to his room shedding his green spandex as he goes.

Unseen by Lee Kakashi moves to a place where he can see into Lee's room though a window. "Yes. He didn't close his window." Kakashi thinks.

Lee climbs onto his bed lying down in the center of it.

"Don't cover up. Don't cover up." Kakashi begs mentally.

Lee cups his shaft moving his hand up and down on it. He closes his eyes breathing faster as his passion builds.

Kakashi's hand twitches wish to replace the boys hand with his own.

Lee groans softly as he hand moves faster on his shaft. He body begins to sweat and twitch as it readies for its release. When the pleasure becomes too much to handle he releases all over his hand. After laying there for several seconds he gets up and goes to the bathroom, cleans up and lies down in bed. He swiftly lays asleep. (A/N: There I put some hand action in. Hehe. )

A/N: There is the first chapter the next is being worked on. If you have any couple you want me to write review and I'll write it. Might take awhile though. I'll continue ONLY if I get and least three reviews. So please please review. Oh and no flames they are evil.

Love

Amie


End file.
